12:00 p.m.
12:00 p.m. Mouse Hunt - clock tower; Nothing But Time - close-up of a clock face; Ghosts Before Breakfast - clock face; Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - close-up of a clock face; Spanglish; Scrooged - Bill Murray; Berlin: Symphony of a Great City - clock face; The Hunchback of Notre Dame - Charles Laughton, as the hunchback, up in the belfry wailing on the church bell 12:01 p.m. The Twilight Zone "Time Enough at Last" - Burgess Meredith puts up "Next Window Please" sign at bank and gets ready to go to lunch; Crime Wave - Ted de Corsia knocks on glass door to bank closing for lunch, is let in by guard, who comments "Another minute and it would've been too late!"; The Hudsucker Proxy - man looks out window; Eagle vs Shark - wall clock 12:02 p.m. Brute Force - Hume Cronyn; change of shift on an assembly line 12:03 p.m. a man wakes up; Clockwise - close-up of watch; Big Fish - car pulls up 12:04 p.m. Glenn Close rolls down a car window; man gets out of a car; A Single Man - Colin Firth as a depressed professor 12:05 p.m. The Ploughman's Lunch - Jonathan Pryce as BBC radio reporter; American Gigolo - Richard Gere is getting dressed laying out his suits. The shot shows his bedside clock next to which sits a small mirror with some cocaine on it; The Exorcist - Max von Sydow notices a clock has stopped 12:06 p.m. The Avengers "The Hour That Never Was" - John Steed glances at his pocketwatch; Le Boucher - Stephane Audran looks out her window 12:07 p.m. Picnic at Hanging Rock - Martin Vaughan asks Helen Morse for the time; Three O'Clock High - close-up of a clock face; Once Upon a Time in the West - Henry Fonda; Fourplay - Colin Firth and Irène Jacob meet at a train station 12:08 p.m. Fourplay - Colin Firth and Irène Jacob's spouses call to cancel; Once Upon a Time in the West - Charles Bronson 12:09 p.m. The Spirit of the Beehive - Fernando Fernán Gómez looks at a pocketwatch; Once Upon a Time in the West - Charles Bronson gets to Henry Fonda to look toward a clock and shoot the man hiding behind it; American Madness - Sterling Holloway shows where a bullet hit a clock 12:10 p.m. The Servant - Wendy Craig tells Dirk Bogarde to get her things; people eat lunch; Romancing the Stone - Kathleen Turner is woken by the phone 12:11 p.m. The Spirit of the Beehive - Ana Torrent with Fernando Fernán Gómez who performs a trick, making his watch disappear; a man lets Emmanuelle Béart in; record player 12:12 p.m. Hamlet - Laurence Olivier holds up a skull in the graveyard (Yes, this is a midnight scene played at the "wrong" time.); people carrying a coffin; Emmanuelle Béart looks at a clock 12:13 p.m. Longitude - TV series starring Michael Gambon as an 18th century clockmaker. Dialogue: "Is there a problem, Mr. Harrison?" "No, I'm quite pleased with it" 12:14 p.m. Duplicity - Julia Roberts and Clive Owen in bed; man checks a pager; What About Bob? - Bill Murray leaves his apartment, says to his goldfish "Wish me luck, Gill"; Petulia - Mexican boy hit by car, his smashed Rolex tells the time 12:15 p.m. Humphrey Bogart answers the door; Obsessed - Idris Elba; Three O'Clock High - Casey Siemaszko; The Browning Version - "What sort of place is this you're going to?" Michael Redgrave: "A school for backward boys."; The Ladykillers - Tom Hanks and J.K. Simmons synchronizing their watches 12:16 p.m. Ordet - Cay Kristiansen sets the time on a clock; David and Lisa - Sidney Poitier arrives at his office, where Lukas Haas is waiting; Daniel Craig looks at footage from a security camera 12:17 p.m. David and Lisa - Lukas Haas tells Sidney Poitier about constructing a precise clock and throws a tantrum when Poitier doesn't treat his proposed invention with much seriousness, saying "don't you know, we are all going to die!" 12:18 p.m. The Twilight Zone "Time Enough at Last" - Burgess Meredith exits the bank's safe into the wreckage of a world destroyed; The Picture of Dorian Gray - Hurd Hatfield at a party; Hertz sign 12:19 p.m. The Twilight Zone "Time Enough at Last" - Burgess Meredith, walking between stacks of books, he declares "Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday..." etc... "Time time time, there's time enough at last"; radio playing; Moonstruck - Nicolas Cage stops the turntable. Cher informs him that she's cooking him a steak. Cage says he likes his steaks well done. Cher insists that he'll take it rare because he needs the nourishment 12:20 p.m. a woman cuts vegetables; a nurse serves Jean Gabin his meal in bed; Sherlock Holmes Faces Death - Joan Blair and Basil Rathbone; The Bridges of Madison County - Meryl Streep prepares lunch: Christopher Kroon enters slamming the screen door, then Richard Johnson Jim Haynie also slamming the screen door, then Sarah Kathryn Schmitt enters and changes the radio station 12:21 p.m. Inferno - Leigh McCloskey wakes up; Still Smokin - Cheech and Chong leaving an airport and getting into a limo 12:22 p.m. a child wakes a man up, and his bed collapses; a man runs through the street and gets onto a bus to avoid someone; Nick of Time - Johnny Depp in the back of a cab 12:23 p.m. Hertz sign; Mommie Dearest - Faye Dunaway, eating lunch with her daughter Mara Habel refusing to eat her steak; Moonstruck - Nicolas Cage cuts a steak with one hand while Cher watches; a couple eats at a restaurant 12:24 p.m. Sexy Beast - Ian McShane enters a bank vault with safety deposit boxes while security watches him on CCTV with the timestamp on the on the monitors; a woman shows a case of watches to a man and puts one on him 12:25 p.m. bored students in a clasroom; a boy reads a Swedish copy of One Thousand and One Nights in an empty classroom 12:26 p.m. John Malkovich as beret-wearing villain, in a public square; Nick of Time - Johnny Depp asks for directions; The Minus Man - Owen Wilson accepts a job 12:27 p.m. a man leaves a garage, puts a watch on, and gets on a trolley; Stardust Memories - Woody Allen on a train 12:28 p.m. a man watches a train go by; Nick of Time - digital clock; The American Soldier - characters sitting in a living room; Reflections in a Golden Eye - Zorro David talks to Julie Harris 12:29 p.m. security camera footage; a man prints pages by hand 12:30 p.m. The Day the Earth Stood Still - Patricia Neal confirms the time for Michael Rennie; Is Paris Burning? - military generals; The Cranes Are Flying - Tatiana Samoilova runs through the wreckage of a building; The clock on the Hertz billboard atop the Texas Schoolbook Depository in Dealey Plaza, Dallas, showing the time that the bullets hit the Kennedy motorcade (this could be either from newsreel footage or from Oliver Stone's JFK) 12:31 p.m. Rain Man - Raymond discusses lunchtime; In the Loop - James Gandolfini as a general, cursing over the telephone; Saw IV - Tobin Bell shows Betsy Russell a 300-year-old clock 12:32 p.m. The Cement Garden - girl gives her brother a book as a gift; Nick of Time - Roma Maffia talks to her daughter; a woman enters a hospital and sees figures running around 12:33 p.m. two men eat noodles 12:34 p.m. security camera footage; Death Defying Acts - Catherine Zeta Jones; Beyond the Sea - Kevin Spacey's son says his watch is slow; a man's alarm wakes him up 12:35 p.m. The Remains of the Day - Anthony Hopkins looks out a window; a boy runs over a clock with a tractor; Wendy and Lucy - Michelle Williams is fingerprinted, 12:01 PM - Kurtwood Smith at his desk; a man asks a boy why he doesn't wear his watch 12:36 p.m. Light Sleeper - Willem Dafoe and Dana Delany finish lunch; September - group conversation 12:37 p.m. Live and Let Die - Roger Moore uses his watch as a rotating saw to escape a shark; a man is hanged; children play leapfrog; The Office "New Girl" - Ricky Gervais talks to Sally Bretton after she arrives late to work 12:38 p.m. The Hoax - Richard Gere and Stanley Tucci discuss a phone call; Vera Drake - Imelda Staunton cleans; Risky Business - a young Tom Cruise moves a grandfather clock past a doorway 12:39 p.m. a woman cleans a toilet and listens to a girl play piano; The X-Files "Space" - mission control center; Werckmeister Harmonies - Lars Rudolph sits down and eats his soup out of the tin 12:40 p.m. The Lost Weekend - Ray Milland is told that the pawn shops are closed for Yom Kippur 12:41 p.m. Clockwise - John Cleese is pulled over; Distant - people pray 12:42 p.m. The Cement Garden - Sinéad Cusack wakes up Andrew Robertson; people get off the subway 12:43 p.m. Hopscotch - Walter Matthau and Glenda Jackson discuss lunch; a policeman tells his colleague to call his wife; What's the Worst That Could Happen? - Larry Miller and Danny DeVito talk on the phone as Miller is hastily getting ready to go out and perform a hit; a man puts his glasses on 12:44 p.m. man paces around a room; people hold umbrellas in the rain; a woman waits under a pavilion and checks her watch; Penélope Cruz makes a phone call 12:45 p.m. Christine - auto factory; Thunderball - Sean Connery on a traction machine; Runaway Jury - John Cusack is chastised by a judge for checking his watch 12:46 p.m. Duck Soup - telegram arrives; 12:01 PM - Kurtwood Smith reads the newspaper; man rings a doorbell and a woman answers; Brick - Joseph Gordon-Levitt enters a phone booth 12:47 p.m. What Ever Happened to Baby Jane? - Joan Crawford discovers that the phone is out; It's Complicated - Meryl Streep and Alec Baldwin in a hotel room about to get it on. Meryl slips out of her robe, Alec swoons 12:48 p.m. woman looks through a peephole; Three O'Clock High - Casey Siemaszko starts a car 12:49 p.m. Laura Linney drives around; Thunderball - someone turns up the intensity of Sean Connery's traction machine 12:50 p.m. Being There - the president is about to arrive at Benjamin Rand's estate; Gaslight - Charles Boyer asks to be excused from Ingrid Bergman's lesson; Three O'Clock High - Casey Siemaszko exits the school bathroom 12:51 p.m. Sam Neill (?); sundial; Dirk Bogarde suggests lunch 12:52 p.m. The Andromeda Strain - James Olson and Arthur Hill run through a corridor; 12:01 PM - Kurtwood Smith runs to find a professor; Oliver Hardy holds his watch to his ear 12:53 p.m. 12:01 PM - clock on a desk; a girl spray paints the ground 12:54 p.m. The League of Gentlemen - soldiers; The Informant! - Matt Damon is interviewed on TV about being abducted 12:55 p.m. The Other - Loretta Leversee tells a boy to eat; Thunderball - Sean Connery tells Claudine Auger that her brother is dead 12:56 p.m. Nick of Time - Johnny Depp wakes up; Women on the Verge of a Nervous Breakdown - Julieta Serrano on an escalator; woman on an escalator; men wait in a parking lot 12:57 p.m. House of Bamboo - men wait for a bus; city traffic 12:58 p.m. The Devil, Probably - people ride the bus; Adaptation. - car wreck 12:59 p.m. 12:01 PM - Kurtwood Smith sheds a tear at his desk; Winter Light - Gunnar Björnstrand sets his watch; Nick of Time - Christopher Walken greets Johnny Depp Category:Timelines